bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What's That Sound?
' What's That Sound?' is the 5th episode of Blue's Clues from season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Gopher *Frog *Cricket *Movie Characters Summary In this episode, we listen carefully to hear all sorts of different sounds. We start out hearing a noise and identify it as wind chimes coming from outside. Later, we use noises to help Shovel and Pail follow a gopher to a neat-sounding stream. Later, we skidoo into a silent black & white movie to fix it up by adding sound effects to it. and skidoo back home where Steve slip on a booming sound with a clue on it, but he couldn't get back home and he had to stay in a movie projector for a few minutes. Recap As we head inside, we can hear some sort of ringing sound. Steve wants to know what it is and so we try to figure it out. We think maybe it could be a set of keys, but those just jingle, they're not the ringing that we're hearing. We finally find out that the noise is being made by some wind chimes. We play Blue's Clues to find out what it is. Soon, the first clue, drops of water are found. We then find Shovel & Pail outside, giggling. It turns out that a beaver has shown up and he's going to lead them to a stream that makes a pretty sound. We follow him by using sound clues. First, we hear the splashing of water, then the rustling of leaves and also the beaver's own giggling. After finally reaching the stream, we decide to go for a walk and listen to some of the sounds of nature, like a frog croaking and a cricket chirping. Soon, the second clue, a cloud is found. Later, we find Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika watching a movie. The problem is that it doesn't seem to have any sound and Mr. Salt isn't able to fix it. So we skidoo into the movie, a black and white and help Blue to use sound buttons to add in the proper sounds that go with the images on-screen. After the last clue, a sound button is found Steve sits in the Thinking Chair. The answer turns out to be a thunderstorm. Steve, Blue, Gopher, Shovel, Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika sit together and listen to the storm. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends with the sounds of the storm. Trivia *The main music of the series is muted during the opening scene where Steve asks the viewers to find Blue and throughout the closing credits. * This is the 4th time Steve wears his tan shoes. * The wind chime that Blue built from Art Appreciation (Answer to Blue's Clues), appears in this episode. *This was the only episode to use hippos in the Nick Jr. logo. *Sometimes the sounds in this episode are at a low volume, so it might help to turn up your television's volume. *On the table there was Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper's Water Xylophone from What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?. *This is the 2nd episode, since season 1 to have Blue appear 4x during the credit sequence. The 1st 2 were Hide and Seek & Animal Behavior!. *Steve identifies Sidetable Drawer's sound as "the sound of you opening the drawer." He should've said "the sound of you opening yourself," since she is supposed to be herself, not just the drawer. *The reason Blue heard the storm before it even arrived is because dogs have much better hearing than humans and can therefore hear sounds we can't. *This episode is the 2nd of 2 episodes on "Stop, Look, and Listen!" VHS. *This is another episode where "No" was heard from "What Does Blue Want to do on a Rainy Day? and What Time is it For Blue?". *This is the only time Steve freezes when singing "We are Looking for Blue's Clues". The song has also parodied as "We are Listening for Blue's Clues". Goofs *When Steve was drawing the third clue, his hands and the notebook were in front of the wrong backdrop (the yellow and white checkered kitchen floor instead of the wooden floor when he and Blue were adding sounds to the silent movie). However, this was fixed. This was also featured in Pistas da Blue version *When Steve and Blue go out the Patio to see Rain. A Boom mic can be seen on top of screen. *David Burger is credited as "Duke" David Burger. Gallery Blue'sCluesFallOpening1.jpg What's_That_Sound?.jpg blues_clues-3.jpg blues-clues-series-3-episode-8.jpg hqdefault_3.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (What That Sound).gif|link=What's That Sound? Correio Season 3 What That Sound.png Post Time Season 3 What That Sound.png Third Clue Sound Button Original.jpg|Third Clue Drawing (Original) From the Spanish dub. Third Clue Sound Button Fixed.jpg|Third Clue Drawing (Fixed) From the North American dub. Hippos.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:1999 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:VHS Category:Episodes Where The So Long Song Is Sung In A Different Place In The House Category:Steve Wearing Tan Shoes Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark